My Precious Flower
by Royal Lioness
Summary: With the upcoming birth of their cub Simba & Sarafina face an uncertain threat frome someone they both know; Nala, but will the birth of their cub change these likely events or make them worst
**RL Note-This is a multi POV story**

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave**

Sarabi's POV  
When I heard the news of Sarafina's pregnancy from Simba I was ecstatic I was so happy for my best friend but baffled how she could get pregnant when she never left the territory, after what probably seemed like an eternity for Simba he finally confessed to me that the cub was his I can't tell you how many times he apologized to me and begged me not to tell anyone especially Nala, when I asked how it happened he told me that Sarafina was there for him during the rough period during Nala's pregnancy and how she put him out and was always blowing up on him, I remember that period very clear Nala let herself get full of power and did a complete change bossing the lionesses around, not participating in any of the the hunts, demanding that she get fed first along with getting the most tender pieces because she was carrying the Pride's future heir which actually turned out to be an heiress yeah I remember that period well, if Mufasa was alive he'd be very disappointed in her along with myself but tragedy struck when Nala gave birth the cub was stillborn, I've never felt so much pain in my life Simba was so devastated begging The Great Kings of Past not to take his cub I had to tell him that they weren't taking the cub from him but from Nala who had showed poor leadership as Queen, I'm brought out of my daze by a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Rafiki wearing a smile of pride on his face

"I guess your here to check on them" I ask him

"That I am your majesty" he tells me nodding

I step aside as he walks towards Sarafina gently touching her belly and rubbing it, he asks her if she has had any pains to which she replies no I walk out the cave to be met by my son

"How is she Mom?" he asks concerned

"Rafiki just went in, I think you should be with her" I tell him honestly

He nods his head and runs inside I head to Five Boulders to meet up with the hunting party which has been shorten by two due to Nala being depressed from the death of her cub and Sarafina being pregnant which leaves me and six other lionesses

"How's Sarafina?" ask one of my hunting sisters

"Her and the cub are fine Simba and Rafiki are with them" I tell them all

The look of true concern wipes across their faces I can't say I'm surprised Sarafina has been a big part of our Party since our first hunt together, I take the lead and guide us to the zebra territory while the others get into position I fall back and stay behind the herd just in case there're any stragglers, the hunt begins and I see a young stallion to preoccupied with eating to notice by the time he looks up I'm on him sinking my teeth in his throat mmmmm blood

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave**

Simba's POV  
After losing my first cub and ending my marriage I found complete and true happiness with Sarafina but to find out she was pregnant with my cub truly was the crown achievement in my life, I watch her as she sleeps peacefully on her back her swollen belly a sign for another chance for my lineage to continue as I look her over I replay all the dirty deeds that took place in this cave, I feel a strange feeling come over me until it turns into a painful aching throb I look down to see myself fully unsheathe and crying for release

"Well that looks painful" Sarafina says from her spot on the floor

"Uh yeah it kinda is" I chuckle embarrassed

"Come here let me help you with that" she says grinning seductively

I painfully walk over to her and sit in front of her I watch as she positions her head in between my legs and wait for the moment when she'll MY GOD she takes my entire lionhood in her mouth and begins purring I can't even explain how good this feels right now this is truly bliss and I don't ever want it to leave

Sarafina's POV  
I knew exactly what I was doing when I took my darling's lionhood in my mouth as he continues to groan and his breath hitches I wrap my tongue around him and continue purring, I gently graze him with my teeth and flick his tip with my tongue he begins bucking his hips madly towards me and pushing me down further I happily oblige sending him further within the confines of my throat I guess the warmth is too much as it sends him shooting his hot, creamy, salty package down my throat I listen as his breathing is heavy along with his fast heartbeat

"Thank you for that Flower" he tells me trying to slow his breathing down

I wait until he stops leaking and pull off slowly

"You're welcome darling anytime you need me okay" he excitedly nods his head and kisses me passionately I happily return the kiss and lick his cheek

We nuzzle each other and I begin to feel the cub move I grab Simba's paw and put it on my stomach the cub then starts to kick, Simba gently lays his head on my stomach and begins purring the cubs goes wild moving even more and kicking up a storm

"Does it hurt?" Simba asks worried

"Not at all" I tell honestly this is my second pregnancy after all

We watch as our cub calms it frantic kicking and settles down Simba begins grooming me as I lay there content, but when I try to get up he won't let me

"Darling what are you doing?" I ask curious

"Returning the favor my beautiful flower" he says from in between my legs

Nala's POV  
As I head towards Five Boulders to eat I walk near my Mother's den my ears catch the slightest sound of moaning, I know I'm gonna regret spying on them but I need to know what they're up to I walk closer as the moaning continues when I get near the entrance I peek inside, what I see makes me want to vomit my ex-husband eating my Mother out like she's his special buffet or something I watch as my Mother moans and rolls her hips to give herself more pleasure as he licks and nips at her swollen lips, I feel my stomach churning and rush to a nearby bush to retch I quickly go back to my Mother's den show to listen and watch as she begs Simba for more oral sex, I feel sadness overflow my heart as I miss being with him and all the private time we had together I then look at my Mother's swollen belly and feel my anger take over quickly, with a growl I turn heading to Five Boulders to eat something and to rid my mind of the disgusting act I just witness myself to

 **Location-Sunbathing Rocks**

Sarabi's POV  
After everyone ate their fill I decided to do some sun bathing to relax it's when I see Nala agitated that I automatically knew that something was wrong, not being up for an argument I stay where I am it's about time she came out that den to eat she looks starved like we been mistreating her or something but that's far from the truth, I lay down closing my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing over me with the warmth of the sun on my fur

 **Location-Five Boulders** **  
**

Sarafina's POV  
After enjoying the feeling of my darling mates tongue inside me the rumbling of my stomach pushed me to get up and go dine, with my mate by my side nothing could be better I stop short as I see my daughter heading towards the trees to find some shade, a nuzzle from Simba pushes me on we arrive to two zebra carcasses and begin eating I can't help but feel eyes on me and I'm pretty sure they're from my daughter, I look up from eating and in the direction she went I scan the ground for her but I don't see her until I look up in the trees, she's in Matawi Mawili (Two Branches) the most dangerous tree in the Pridelands I should know I almost broke my leg coming down it, it literally has only two branches and only Leopards climb it, I stare at her and beg with my eyes to forgive all of this but she only gives me a hard, cold stare back one that promises something bad I've never seen her like this ever I turn back to my mate and finish my meal a little uncomfortable

 **Location-Matawi Mawili**

Nala's POV  
How dare they who the hell do they think they are coming out like a happily married couple with their unborn cub, I will make my Mother pay for ruining my marriage, I will make her regret the day she decided to sleep with my husband and take my dream away as QUEEN

 **** **Location-Sarafina's Cave**

Simba's POV  
I don't know why but after that meal I'm feeling frisky I rush Sarafina back to her cave as fast as she can move when we arrive I began purring and circling her she catches on and lies in the middle of the cave (her usual spot), I give her a full body rub and lick along her spine she gets shivers as I continue to move to her tail I lick her base slowly and she moans while raising her hips, I climb over her and she moves her tail aside I slowly enter her and she pops her hips back engulfing the rest of my length I start a slow and careful pace (I don't want to hurt the cub), but it seems she wants to steer this situation so I let her she lifts her hips higher and rolls them grinding against me I groan out from the feeling and thrust hard into her, I grab her scruff and pound into her she moans and continue to meet my thrusts with her own her walls clench tightly around me as I feel myself about to come a little too early, I shoot my seed inside her and carefully climb off her I lie besides her as I watch her fall asleep

 **Location-Rafiki's Tree**

Rafiki's POV  
I have never been more worried about the fate of the Pride since now Nala is heading down a very dark path and if she doesn't turn back she will leave a chain of broken hearts behind

 **Location-Matawi Mawili**

Nala's POV  
As I watch the sunset along the horizon I decide to stay a little longer in my treetop once nightfall hits I carefully slide down I head towards Priderock but bide my time something tells me to stay put and I do, that something presents itself as Simba walking out of my Mother's cave towards Five Boulders probably to finish the leftovers of today's kill's, I get an idea and climb halfway up Matawi Mawili when Simba comes near I scream and pretend to struggle he rushes forward jumping onto a rock and sitting on his haunches with his arms out ready to catch me if I fall, I retract my claws and scream as I fall and land in Simba arms we roll off the rock and into the green grass below laying on top of him I stare into his eyes not saying a single word as he easily sits up holding me

"Nala are you okay...if you want me to put you down I can I-" he tells me but I shut him up by kissing him

I slide my tongue in his mouth and wrestle with his as they fight for dominance against one another I pull away from him and walk towards Five Boulders I look back to find him following me

 **Location-Five Boulders**

Simba's POV  
When I saw Nala falling from Matawi Mawili I got scared that she would seriously be hurt so I did what was right by saving her life, but that kiss just now was something different it was strong, dominating, and just not Nala I'm starting to grow a little worry as she rubs against me circling me I can only guess what that means her cycle is coming or she really wants to mate, but I can't risk hurting her she's so small ever since the death of our cub she refused to eat at all and that was two weeks ago, not to mention I don't want to lead her on and that I'm in love with Sarafina my Flower but I guess my body has other ideas as I follow her to Five Boulders

 **Location-Five Boulders**

Nala's POV  
As I wait inside of Five Boulders for Simba I smile inwardly at my marvelous plan coming together when Simba comes I greet him with another full body rub but this time I angle my rump at his face and lift my tail straight up, he sniffs around my anal until he comes to my nesshood smelling the slight scent of my heat I'm not sure what came over him but I'm glad it did as I'm pushed to the ground roughly, he climbs over me and I move my tail aside wasting no time he grabs my scruff as he searches for my hole once he finds it he begins pounding into me, pleasure quickly takes over my body as I begin purring non stop from the pounding I'm now receiving, when Simba let's my scruff go I can't contain my moans anymore and let them out like a beautiful melody to our ears I hear Simba grunts turn into growls and know that he's close, good cause so am I feel my nether region heating up until finally ROAR!, I release all my sexual energy as my juices gush out like a rough river in a canyon I feel Simba's seed shoot inside me and lick my lips seductively yes finally this is it the start of our lives together again and the end of my Mother's

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave** **  
**

Sarafina's POV  
I awake to a roar and look around the cave to find Simba gone I immediately get up to go look for him he's probably in trouble I run as fast as I can to Priderock, when I arrive I quietly walk inside to see everyone asleep and no Simba I walk out and head down the steps see my daughter walking up them with a smile on her face that's good I hope

"Hi Mom" she says smiling and practically glowing with pride

"Uh hi sweetheart" I say practically stumped that's she's talking to me again

She comes to me and nuzzles me hard my daughter hasn't been this affectionate since she found out I was carrying her husband's now ex-husband's cub I smell a scent on her that I haven't in a long time SEX

"Nala you smell like sex" I say surprised

"Yeah well it happens or rather happened" she says laughing and walking up the steps

I turn to continue my search for Simba when I turn back to her

"Oh Nala I almost forgot have you seen Simba" I ask curious

"No" she says a little awkwardly

"O-okay" I say continuing to leave

"Maybe you should check your cave he's always there right" she says looking serious now

I nod my head and leave heading to my cave feeling odd when I get there Simba's lying down along the wall I walk towards him smiling and purring

"Darling where were you, you had me so worried" I say nuzzling him

"I'm sorry I went for a walk" he tells me

I continue to nuzzle him and notice a strange scent on him

"Darling what's that strange smell on you" I tell him scrunching up my face

Simba's POV  
I sigh as I sit up preparing myself for my mates reaction to the news I'm about to give her

"I mated with Nala a few minutes ago that's why I wasn't here" I tell her

"What what do you mean you mated with her" she says disbelieving

I go through the entire details of how I saved Nala and the events leading up to us mating with each other by the time I finish telling her her face is tear stained from it all

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave**

Rafiki's POV  
I finish up my breakfast; four Passion Fruits and half a Baobab Fruit (they're sour) I climb down my tree and head towards Sarafina's den the cub is doing wonderful it won't be long now, when I arrive I walk inside and find her in the corner crying

"What is this now, the new mother of the new future heir of the Pridelands cannot be crying" I tell her wiping away her tears

"Why not" she replies sniffling

"Because first it is not good for the cub, second you are putting stress on your body, you do not want to lose your cub do you?" I ask

She shakes her head no and I smile she moves to her usual spot and lie down while I began my check-up when I finish I notice a question lurking on her face

"So how long until it comes" she asks

"10 days in 10 days you will have a healthy cub and heir to the throne" I tell happy

I take my leave heading to Priderock someone needs to knock some sense into Simba and that someone needs to be me

 **Location-Birthing Den** **  
** **10 Days Later** **  
**

Sarafina's POV  
As I lay here breathing steadily trying not to scream as my first contraction hits my face masks one whose just eaten an entire Baobab Fruit along with some stale water, my heart aches from the betrayal Simba and especially my daughter put me through, if you wondering where Simba has been I put him out and haven't talked to him since as I continue to look at the rain I let my tears flow as I begin crying

"Please stop crying Flower" Simba saysa good distance away from me soaked by the ongoing rainfall

"Simba what are you doing you" I ask him sniffling through my tears

"I had a long talk with Rafiki, not to mention that stick of his" he grumbles the last part

I start laughing as I imagine Rafiki going over Simba's head countless times with his staff

"I told you Flower I love you" he says standing there dripping wet

He shakes out his fur and mane getting droplets of water all on the walls

"What about Nala and what happened between you two" I ask looking away

"That was a mistake and should have never happened" he says coming forward cautiously

As I give Simba the okay to come near another contraction hits this one stronger than the first I guess the cub is coming now I grab his paw and push, I feel something warm run down my fur and know it's blood I'm hit with another contraction and push, I feel my anal burn like hell and open slighty as my walls tighten to remove the cub, I begin to scream as I feel the head of the cub break out of my womb Simba nuzzles me as I cry out and keep pushing, the next contraction was the most painful as the cub is halfway out, my anal is stretched beyond fiery hell as I scream to remove the cub with a final big push, exhausted and drained I try to sit up only to slump back down Simba rushes behind and begins licking the cub clean, minutes later I hear it cry out for the first time my tears return full force as Simba sits across from me holding our precious cub and licking it

"What is it" I ask crying

"It's a beautiful little girl" he says smiling

After pushing out the afterbirth and Simba discarding it I look over my beautiful little girl as she sleeps peacefully in my arms, she has a light tan coat (lighter than Nala's), a pink nose, and a dark brown tail tip, the color of her eyes are a mystery until they open in 3 more days, I notice I don't hear the rain anymore and see it has stopped the sun shines again, Simba comes back in and nuzzles me we look at each other lovingly and kiss rekindling our love for one another

"What do you want to name her?" Simba asks me

I look at my precious beautiful daughter and think of names that will compliment her beauty along with her precious, fragile appearance I then think of Simba's nickname for me; Flower thats it we'll give her a name that means Flower

"Hmm how about...Hua"I tell Simba

"Hua hmm that does sound beautiful" he says mulling it over

"Besides it does mean Flower which she is" I tell Simba smiling

"How so" he asks smirking

"Well she's beautiful, precious, fragile, a symbol of our love, and not to mention very important to us" I tell him

"That she is" he nods agreeing

"Hua it is then" I reply looking at my little girl and she squirms in my arms

As I hold my little girl I feel the pain from the birth beginning to lessen to a dulling ache, feeling myself succumbing to sleep I put my little girl on the teat and wait until she latches on when she does I fall into a much needed deep sleep as Simba watches over us

 **Location-Sarafina's Cave** **  
** **3 Days Later** **  
**

Sarafina's POV  
After finally being able to leave the Birthing Den I was beyond happy to return home with my mate and our cub it's been sometime since Simba's been gone, not to worry he'll return soon I hope, I need him to watch Hua so I can go and eat Hua pulls me from my thoughts by sucking a little to hard on my teat

"Easy sweetie" I tell her

Simba comes just in time carrying a nice gift a giraffe leg he sets it in front of me as I tear into it ravished I feel I haven't eaten in days

"Hungry much" Simba comments snickering

"Shut it you eat like this to if you gave birth and had keep your milk supply up" I tell him

After finishing my meal Simba takes the bone outside while I clean myself up Hua is sound asleep as I lay beside her, Simba comes back in with a certain look on his face that I recognize all to well he wants some SEX fine with me, he carefully climbs over me as not to step on Hua and I raise my hips without warning he enters me roughly and I moan, I love mating with him and I actually missed it even though it's been a couple of days since Hua's birth, I throw my head back while clawing the floor frantically he bites my throat and continues his fast pace I begin purring sending myself there sooner than expected, Simba releases my neck and grab my scruff a little too rough I feel my core heating up as I feel him spurting inside me but he refuses to stop when he starts growling I know I have to keep him quiet or everyone in the Pridelands will know what we're doing not to mention the Pride, as soon as Simba releases my scruff I turn my body as much as I could and kiss him he screams in my mouth while releasing his seed and collapses on top of me

"Why'd you do that?" he asks

"Oh I'm sorry you want to wake up our newborn daughter along with alerting the entire Pridelands and the Pride that we're back mating" I tell him

"Oh I guess not" he says exhausted

An hour later with Simba still on top of me I feel Hua squirming beside me as she begins crying and moving along my stomach I grab her and cradle her in my arms I bathe her and purr to calm her, she settles down and I nuzzle her she opens her eyes for the very first time and I wake Simba who is snoring on top of me, I look into her eyes and can't help myself as I aww she has the most beautiful eyes I ever seen they're a light indigo (blue-purple) just adorable she blinks and mews at me I chuckle

"Well hello there my beautiful Flower, I'm your Mommy" I tell her

I lay down with her as we join Simba in a nice family nap

 **  
** **Location-Hunting Grounds** **  
** **2 Days Later** ****

  
Nala's POV  
Not has Simba only broken my heart for the second time but his precious cub had her presentation today my blood boils like a volcano ready to erupt, as I dig my claws deeper into my prey tearing open it's flesh I plan to move my plan ahead of time, the sooner that cub is gone the sooner I can get my life back, I look to my prey a Impala and barely recognize it as it's torn and nearly ripped to shreds beyond edible, I really am losing it I don't remember doing this I have to get rid of that cub if it's the last thing I do

 **Location-Priderock** **  
**

Sarabi's POV  
As I watch my granddaughter wobbly walk around I can't help but agree with everyone else she is beautiful I chuckle as she mews at me and chases her tail rolling over

 **The Next Day** **  
** **Location-Dead Korongo (Canyon)** **  
**

Nala's POV  
As I run towards Dead Korongo with my mewing sister in my mouth glee comes over me as I near the end of my plan: killing this brat, I never thought it be this easy I just waited until my Mother stepped out for a minute snuck in grab my brat of a sister and bolted towards Dead Korongo, no one even knows where we are or who took her SWEET my Mother is probably a crying mess looking frantically everywhere for her, I continue to my destination when I'm tackled hard to the ground with a tremendous amount of weight on my back I drop the cub as it begins crying it's not until I hear deadly growling that I feel in despair

"Well what do we have here" I hear a male voice says from above me

I recognize the voice as Mjanja the biggest hyena I ever laid eyes on I thought his territory was in Dead Korongo as three others surround the cub I get pissed if anyone is going to kill her it's going to me

"Mjanja what are you doing up here I thought your pack lived inside Dead Korongo" I snap

"Eh inside around it's all the same" he tells me

"Let me go, GET OFF OF ME!" I yell at him

"Why should I, you know Queen Nala word has it that you and Simba aren't exactly an item anymore and that got me wondering a lioness down on her luck can always rise up again" he tells me

"What are you talking about" I ask confused

"I mean a glorious opportunity for you; TO BECOME MY QUEEN" he says licking my ear

"Never, I won't do it I rather eat a maggot infested rat carcass" I snap shaking my head

His only response is his increase weight on top of me it's then I feel something poking my anal I begin panicking as I realize what it is AWESOME I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED IN FRONT ON MY LITTLE SISTER AND BY A HYENA NONETHELESS HELL NO, I find the strength to buck Mjanja off knocking him into the three in front of us as they scream going over the cliff, I run towards the cub but am knock to the edge of the cliff trying to regain my balance I see my Pride right before I fall, as I'm falling I hear my Mother screaming my name and the sound of fighting, I take my last breath as I hit the ground hearing my heart stop from the hard impact along with my spine snapping

 **1 Month Later** **  
** **Location-Priderock**

Simba's POV  
I stand at the point of Priderock looking over my kingdom Nala's death will always affect me along with her Mother and I will always miss her but I have a kingdom to rule, a Pride to look after, a mate to protect, and a beautiful new cub that I will do anything to keep safe from harm and danger because she will always and forever be My Precious Flower

 _ **Predecessor-Errors We Make**_ _ **  
**_

 **RL Note-Hua & Mjanja are my characters so you may not use them in any way I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
